


Frisk Shows Everyone Pokemon GO

by swiftcloud



Category: Pokemon GO, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftcloud/pseuds/swiftcloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk, having freed Monsterkind, has decided to show them Pokemon GO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisk Shows Everyone Pokemon GO

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little thing I did when I was bored. Enjoy it, I guess.

Climbing Mt. Ebbot, Frisk was disappointed, seeing no Pokemon yet. Walking inside a cave, their eyes widened in surprise (if that's possible).

"PIKACHU!" They shrieked in delight, running forward. Not watching where they were going, they tripped on a loose rock, falling down into the Underground.

 

* * *

 

 

After having broken the Barrier with the help of Asriel, Frisk had introduced the Monsters to the world of Pokémon GO.

"My child, what is this?" Toriel, their mom, had asked when they had showed the game to her.

"It's a game where you can catch Pokémon. There's lots of Pokémon, at least 600, but due to several things only the first 151 Pokémon can be caught." They said, adding an, "Can you at least try the game first? I promise you'll like it!"

"Well, alright, my child." Toriel agreed.

After a few days, Toriel became one of the most feared trainers, taking over Gyms left and right, until all you can see are Gyms of the same colour over the horizon.

It doesn't help with the fact that Sans is also in the same team as her. No one really fears him, but he still takes over every Gym Toriel can't.

Frisk, however is determined to get every Gym for their team. However, that's only if they're feeling competitive. Most of the time, they're just casually catching and hatching Pokémon.

Undyne also tried to get Gyms for her team, but she always loses. One time, she got really frustrated she lost, the house was nearly broken. Everything was ok though, nothing was broken...well, the couch didn't survive. RIP couch.

Everyone else has given up on trying to get the Gyms for their team, and is not just now casually playing the game instead.


End file.
